Masters of the Universe - A Hero Lost
by craigy1231
Summary: A story set after both He-Man and Skeletor have left Eternia for Primus. What will happen to the Masters and the shock of discovering He-man was Prince Adam and the impact of all the lies told. Also evil warriors with no Skeletor, who will lead Snake Mountain and will any new or old foes step forward to take over control of the Dark Hemisphere and then Eternia
1. Prologue

**Masters of the Universe - A Hero Lost**

**Prologue**

Despondos a dark, empty void in time and space with no escape and for centuries the prison of the evil Horde. Hordak sits on his throne, thinking & frustrated. This should not be his prison it was meant for his greatest enemies, King Grayskull and his Council of Elders. But when Grayskull had sacrificed himself the spell had reversed and sent Hordax and his minnions here. They had never aged from the day they were exiled and this was part of the torture of Despondos. Never to age, never to set foot on Eternia again. Sending King Grayskull here should have been the perfect punishment for him. But no it was he and his evil horde who have suffered.

So many times he had tried to escape this prison and failed. He could still contact people on Eternia through his strongholds. First the warlord Prahvus who had been given horde technology in a hope that with a world without King Grayskull he could take over Castle Grayskull and find the key to release him but he was stopped by the new protector there had been the wizard Keldor who's magical power showed much promise but he had started to get ideas of his own and when he needed saving after defeat at the hall of wisdom Hordak had planted an evil spirit from Despondos, the Demo-Man into the magic that turned Keldor into Skeletor in a hope of controlling him. But Skeletor had managed to unite with the spirit and destroy one of his stongholds. Then Evil Lynn attempted to release him at another stronghold the Well of Darkness but the new champion of Grayskull, He-Man had stopped her and destroyed the Well. But Hordax and the Evil Horde would not be denied.

Then he feels it, his eyes burn red and power crackles around him "Shadow Weaver" he shouts in a evil and terrifying voice

"Yes my lord" replies Hordak's main sorceress Shadow Weaver in a low raspy voice, as she floats over to her master almost ghost like. Her face covered but her yellow eyes burning bright.

She bows in front of him "How can I serve you"?

"The time has come for us to return to Eternia and for me to take what belongs to me. The power of the ancients and for the Horde to take their revenge on Eternia and the heirs of Grayskull" says Hordak almost smiling, showing his razor sharp teeth

"How my lord we have tried so many times without success. What has changed"? replies Shadow Weaver

"I have felt the power of the Ancients leave Eternia. That same power that was responsible for reversing my spell and sending us here as now left. I can feel the spell keeping us here weakening" say's Hordak almost excited at this turn of events

"What do we need to do my lord"? replies Shadow Weaver

"We need to reach someone on Eternia and guide them to my last stronghold, the Fright Zone and then we can return" says Hordak sitting back in his throne feeling his power growing stronger!

A cloaked figure approaches Hordak's throne "Will we be returning to Eternia, master"? comes a female voice from under the hood

"Yes my child" replies Hordak in an almost tender voice for someone so evil

"Then we will take revenge on the heirs of Grayskull for sending us here and for killing my parents, who had stood up to their tyrannical ways" says the cloaked female with so much anger in her voice

"Yes my child we will take our revenge on the heirs of Grayskull and you will have your vengeance for the murder of your parents" Replies Hordak


	2. Chapter 1 - Trouble In Eternos

**Chapter 1 - Trouble In Eternos**

**Present day**  
The sun sets over Eternos city a beautiful sight as the sky turns a dark red just before night sky sets in. Duncan the Man-At-Arms walks out of his work shop and onto the balcony that looks out over the great city of Eternos. A city he had helped to rebuild after it had nearly been destroyed during the great unrest. This was the time his mentor Dekker (the previous Man-At-Arms) had decided to step down from his post and Duncan had reluctantly taken over and helped his best friend, Randor the newly appointed King design and build the great city.

That felt like such a long time ago, a time when evil had been pushed away from the light hemisphere and into the dark hemisphere. Sixteen years had passed so fast, before the evil had escaped from the dark hemisphere and Skeletor and his evil warriors had brought war back to Eternia. But then Prince Adam of Eternos had been choosen to become the rightful heir to the power of Grayskull and became Eternia's new champion He-Man. Over the next two years other heroes had joined the fight and what once had been the defenders had become the Masters. They had thwarted all of Skeletors attacks and when an ancient evil had returned to Eternia in King Hiss and his Snakemen army they had managed to defeat them and capture King Hiss.

He had dared to think that maybe this was a time when the people of Eternia could relax and once again remember a time of peace, until one week ago when two space ships had appeared just south of the city walls. The two ships crews had brought a message from a far off leader a man called Flipshot, who's body armour technology allowed him flight and was far beyond anything Man-At-arms had seen (Duncan had managed to obtain some of this technology). Flipshot had stated that He-Man was needed to stop a war that could destroy their galaxy. They had sought a audience with the Sorceress and she had allowed He-Man to travel with Flipshot and his crew but the final choice was He-Man's.

Whilst this had been happening Skeletor had learnt of these space travellers and taken hostage of one of the crew called Hydron. He had then left Eternia on the ship and this had made He-man's choice easier. He had decided to travel with Flipshot to help them and also stop Skeletor. In the last hours before He-Man had departed, as Prince Adam he had gathered the royal family and the entire Masters. In front of them all he had taken out his power sword and transformed into He-Man and finally revealed his secret. There was shock and confusion from everyone present and so many questions but He-Man had, had to leave and it was Duncan who was left to answer to everyone!

When He-Man/Prince Adam had left with Flipshot. Eternia had lost its greatest champion and the Masters had lost their leader in He-Man. Eternos had lost its Prince and the King and Queen had lost their son and Man-at-Arms had lost his student, friend and comrade in war. In parts he was proud of the choice He-Man had made to travel out into the galaxy but he was also disappointed because there was still evil present on Eternia and people who still needed him.

The past week had been hard on Man-At-Arms. He had to answer to his best friend, who was also his King. The man who he had fought in the great unrest with and the man who was father of Prince Adam. In the 40 years he'd know Randor they had never fallen out, but since the revelations Randor found it hard to speak with him and blamed him for putting his son at harm and for lying to him. That was just the start, then there was his daughter Teela, she was furious that her own father had kept such a secret from her. She had constantly judged Adam for his cowardness. How would she react if she knew that he had kept from her that her mother was alive and that she was the Sorceress of Grayskull and her destiny was to one day take over from her. Then lastly the masters wanted to know how he could keep this from them and who would now lead them.

All this had brought him to where he was stood. He took off his helmet and ran his hand through his hair. Some of those brown hairs had started turning grey and has he then ran his hand down his rugged face, for the first time he began to feel battle worn and his age. The last two years of battle, of the lies had taken its toll on him. He looked into the now dark sky towards the stars and wondered where and how He-Man was. Maybe it was time for him to take a leave of absence from Eternos, from the masters, from war. He looked out towards the large trees of the Evergreen Forest and thought yes its time to leave. He began planning, Lt Spector was a worthy Man-At-Arms and with Skeletor gone and King Hiss captured it was the perfect time to change.

The following morning as the sun rose over Eternos City, Man-At-Arms sat in his workshop. But for once he wasn't making something or repairing a vehicle, this time he was doing something harder. He was finalising the letters and his plans for a life has no longer been the royal Man-At-Arms. he looked around the workshop at the wind raider, the battle ram and attack-track all vehicles he had invented to help in the battle against evil. He looked at the table to his left, under the covers were his latest inventions using the technology he had been given by the space traveller Flipshot. He had tried to use science to balance the magic on Eternia, he had done so much good as the Man-At-Arms. But all that seemed to be forgotten after the events of the last week.

He stopped writing the last letter and let his mind wonder to Castle Grayskull and its keeper the Sorceress. He hadn't heard from her since He-mans departure, this was the second time she had left him alone to sort things. Firstly after they had met when she had revealed herself and Castle Grayskull during the Great Unrest and helped them against Keldor and his forcers. After they had become good friends and they had fallen in love. He loved her so much, she was no longer the Sorceress to him but Teela-Na. She had fallen pregnant and given birth to a baby girl, this should have been the happiest time of his life. However she had told him about the prophecy for the guardian of Grayskull and the destiny for their daughter. How she could not help him raise their daughter and he could never tell her of her destiny. He had named her Teela and raised her by himself and had to lie to her about her mother and true heritage. Then after Prince Adam had revealed himself to be He-Man and then left Eternia, it had been himself who had been left to answer all the questions and explain the lies. He banged down hard on the table in anger, he felt so bitter. He wanted to lash out and smash something to let out the pain, no he needed to focus and finish his planning. His mind wondered back to the Sorceress, she had her duties as had he. But now Eternia was much safer maybe she would be released from her duties and once again he could be back with his love, Teela-Na.

Sir, sir... Man-at-Arms... Duncan was broke from his thoughts, stood in front of him was a young mechanic who had been working on a Wind Raider when Duncan had banged down on the table.

"Sir are you alright?" asked the Mechanic

"Erm yes, thank you" replied Duncan now with his thoughts back

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No thank you, Im alright" he politely replied

The mechanic started to walk back to the Wind Raider he was working on. "Actually could you take these three letters to the royal messengers and ask them to be delivered to the addressees please" asked Duncan. He passed the letters to the mechanic, who then walked away with the letters. Well no turning back now thought Duncan and smiled.

A few hours later King Randor walked into the war room. He had done so many briefings in this room has Captain Randor and all those times he had been with Duncan his Man-At-Arms. The last week had been tough their friendship had been tested he was angry that Duncan had lied to him and put his son in danger. But his wife Marlena had tried to be the voice of reason to him, she had explained the pressure Duncan must have been under and how proud they should be of Adam. He was glad that Duncan had asked to meet him, he hoped they could work things out. He began looking at some of the reports on the briefing table, scout reports near the dark hemisphere. He heard someone walk into the room and looked up to see Teela the Captain of the royal guards walk in. She was the same age as Adam and had done so well to become Captain of the royal guards at such a young age. but she had earned that honour on the battlefield in countless battles. She was surprised to see her King stood in the room.

"My King, what are you doing here, did my father ask you?" asked a clearly surprised Teela, now bowing in front of her King

"Ah Teela, yes he did and how are?" asked King Randor

"My King I am sorry for abruptness. The last week as been so hard. Do you know why my father asked for us?" asked a confused Teela

"No Teela I am unsure has to why your father asked us to be here. But I do know that in this past week I have neglected your father and our friendship"

"Yes my King as have I. I have found this week so hard and I have hardly spoken to my father. I am worried about him"

Before, Randor could reply the door opened and in walked Lt Spector, he was a couple of years older than both Teela and Adam and was regarded highly within the Eternos army. When Randor had been selecting a new Captain of the guard he'd almost given it to Spector. Both Randor and Duncan had fought in the great unrest alongside his father Donesk who was an excellent strategist. Randor had always hoped that Adam would be like him instead of being lazy. But now knowing what he knew this thought made him sad. Lt Spector was clearly shocked to see King Randor and Teela. "My King, Capt Teela" said Spector bowing

"Lt Spector" replied King Randor "Did Man-At-Arms ask you to attend?"

"Yes Sire he did" replied Lt Spector

"Mmm well the plot thickens as to why he would ask us all to be here" spoke King Randor

They all heard voices from outside and the door opened again and in walked Man-At-Arms closely followed by his brother Fisto. "Hello everyone and thank you for being here" said Duncan.

"My King, Teela, Lt Spector hello" bellowed Fisto, his deep voice fitting his vast size. He was over six feet tall and was very muscular. His name came from his right hand that was extremely large and powerful. He had fought in the great unrest but had been believed dead during the battles of Perpetua. That was until last year when they had found him in a Tavern in a small town near the Mystic Mountains. Upon being ambushed by the snakemen, He-Man, Duncan and Ram-Man had been trapped under a cave-in and it had been Fisto who saved them by punching a hole through the cave-in. This had come at a terrible cost and his right fist was broken beyond medical repair. Duncan had covered his hand with a metal glove made of Eternium which allowed him to use his right hand again and he had become an important master.

"Father why have you asked us all here?" asked Teela

"The last week as been tough on me as have the last two years of battle" replied Duncan. He paused this was going to be hard to say, he felt like changing his mind.

"I have lost some trust from the people I care the most about. You Randor my best friend and my king, the person I swore to serve and protect. The friend I would always be there for and never lie to. Believe me my friend it was so hard keeping the truth from you, I never meant to hurt you or Marlena. I know how disappointed you are in me but I did what I had for the greater good of Eternia" spoke Duncan in a sad and regretful tone.

He then turned to his daughter Teela "Teela my daughter I am so proud of you and what you have accomplished. But my heart is heavy with lies I have told you and also what I haven't told you. I led you to believe your oldest friend Prince Adam was lazy and a coward and this drove a wedge between you both. I want you to know Adam was so proud to become He-Man but one of things that hurt him about this was the effect it had on your friendship"

"Fa... father" stumbled Teela but Duncan stopped her

"Please let me finish, I have so much I want to tell you about your mother. But my daughter I can't and I am bound not to and that pain hurts me everyday" Spoke Duncan with such sadness.

The reason I asked you all here was not only to apologise to the people I care about the most but to also make an announcement. After much thought, I have decided to take a leave of absence from my duties as the Man-At-Arms for one full years cycle. I will live away from Eternos and take up a plot in the Evergreen Forest. Before any of you start, I will not be talked out of this. I need this time and with Skeletor no longer on Eternia and King Hiss in prison, then this is the perfect time to do this" said Duncan in a more commanding tone.

All were in shock from what they had just heard and Teela was the first to speak "Father you can't you are still needed here and there are still dangers in Eternia. What about the Evil Warriors"

"I have planned Teela. the Evil Warriors have no leader and will fight between themselves without Skeletor's leadership and I think the masters can handle this without me" replied Duncan.

He turned to Lt Spector "You mave have wondered why I asked you here. Well both King Randor and myself fought alongside your father who was an excellent stratergist and fighter and you remind me so much of him. These are the qualities needed for a Royal Man-At-Arms and with the Kings blessing then I would like you to take this roll in my absence"

"Sir I am honoured but are you sure?" asked a clearly stunned Lt Spector

"I am sure about this" Duncan turned to his brother Fisto "Malcom, its been a year since we found you and you became a master. In this time you have taught not only Teela, He-man and the other masters so much in hand to hand and close combat. with your battle experience you are perfect to lead the masters"

"What" bellowed Fisto "Duncan I am older than you, I can't lead the masters, someone younger is needed to lead them"

"I have already thought of this. Stratos, Buzz Off, Moss Man and Sy-Klone have other duties and Teela is Captain of the Royal Guard. Of the masters who live in Eternos I don't think Ram-Man, Meckaneck or Man-E-Faces with the greatest of respect would be leaders. But you Fisto can lead for the time being"

"Well I would be willing to lead in the short term but who would take over?" he asked

"Well brother I think it is time that your protege Clamp-Champ stopped just competing in the Eternian games and became a Master and with your's and the other masters guidance can become a worthy leader of the Masters"

"Well even though I don't want you to leave brother, I understand your reasons and I would be willing to do this and I think Clamp-Champ will be very excited to take on this new role as a master"

"What says you my King" asked Duncan turning to King Randor

"My friend, the last week or so has been very hard on me but I have realised that I should not be angry with you but angry with myself. I know you would never have done anything to hurt myself or Marlena and you did what you did to protect us and we will talk more before you leave. I am happy to grant you a leave of absence but you have to let myself and Marlena visit you" he replied

He walked over and embraced his best friend Duncan. Randor then looked over at a clearly upset Teela and then said "Fisto, Lt Spector come with me we have lots of preparations to undertake before Duncan leaves us.

They all said their goodbyes to both Duncan and Teela and left the room. Teela looked over at her father, he had always been their for her. She began to cry "Father please..." but before she could finish her sentence Duncan took hold of her and hugged his daughter. Teela began to cry more.

"Sshh my daughter, all will be ok"


	3. Chapter 2 - Battle for Snake Mt

**Chapter 3: Battle for Snake Mountain**

Snake Mountain the once citadel for King Hiss and his Snake army, the most frightening fortress on all of the dark hemisphere. After the Snake army had been defeated by Zodac and the great wizard He-Ro many wars had been fought between rival warlords and tribes to lay claim for Snake Mountain. None had succeeded and Snake Mountain had become covered in ash and stone and been forgotten about until Skeletor had managed to bring Snake Mountain back to its former glory and take the throne. Now Skeletor was gone and the seat of power was empty.

The evil warriors were gathered within the throne room of Snake Mountain. Beastman, Whiplash, Clawful, Tri-Klops, Stinkor, Two Badd, Trap Jaw, Mer-Man and Evil Lynn were all present.

"So what do we do now? Skeletor was our master and leader" growled Beastman. He had been the first recruited by the then Keldor to the Evil Warriors and the most loyal of all his minions

"He may have been your master you oversized brute. But I was here as part of a debt I owed him and now that is over. Gargled Mer-Man the ocean warrior.

"I am Mer-Man, overlord of the Eternian oceans. I am no longer a minion for a land dweller and I no longer will be part of your petty arguments" Mer-Man turned to Clawful "you owe these no debt, come with me and be my enforcer and once again live within the sea with your people"

Clawful the massive crustacean warrior looked at the other evil warriors and then walked to Mer-Man "Yes I'll join you my new lord" and with that they set off towards the lower levels of Snake Mountain to the lagoon pits so they could make there way back to the Sea of Rakash.  
Before he left the throne room Mer-man stopped, turned to face the other evil warriors and raised his sea trident. His scales pushed out and his razor sharp teeth showing and the massive imposing figure of Clawful stood behind him, he bellowed "If any of you have any ideas of trying to attack me or my underwater kingdom, then I will destroy you all!" he then smashed his sea trident down on the ground and it crackled with energy, in a show of power "test me and it will be the last thing you do" and with that they left the throne room and the evil warriors.

Whiplash was the first to speak the massive Caligar was a powerful warrior and his tail was a weapon he had used to defeat countless eternian guards and masters in battle.

"Its time we took a different line, we were led by magic and that got us nowhere. I say its now time we were led by power and strength and since I am the strongest then I shall lead us!" boasted Whiplash standing up with his massive tail raised up behind him.

"What, you are not the strongest. Beastman is the strongest" Roared Beastman, no longer hunched over but raising to his full seven foot height. He thumped his chest and showed his claws and fangs in a show of strength. "You are strong Whiplash but I am stronger and I control the wild beasts of Eternia and should lead us. If you do not want to bow before me then I will gut you and rip your tail off and have it has a trophy"

"You dare talk to me like that you warm blooded hair bag. It will be me who guts you and I will tear off your mane and have my own trophy" replied Whiplash taking up a position in readiness to strike

"Then today you die Whiplash" and with that Beastman struck. For someone so large, Beastman had amazing agility and moved so fast.

Before Whiplash could react, Beastman had clawed across Whiplash's massive chest. If not for the Caligars tough armoured skin then the strike from Beastman would have easily mortally wounded him. Whiplash staggered back from the force of the strike, his chest was cut and blood was running from it. Beastman let out a roar and tasted the blood on his claws "Im gonna enjoy gutting you"

That moment of boasting gave whiplash his opportunity and before Beastman could set up his next attack, Whiplash swung his massive tail striking Beastman's abdomen and sending him flying across the room. He landed hard and was struggling to breath after Whiplash's strike. Before he could get back to his feet and regain his breath, he was grabbed by the throat.  
Whiplash raised Beastman up "you boast to much and fail to back up your claims" and with that he head-butted Beastman in the face and threw him against the wall.

Blood was flowing down Beastmans face from his nose and his eyes were blurred. However the taste of his own blood only seemed to set his rage off and he let his animal instincts take over.  
Whiplash decided to go for the kill and lunged forward and gaining speed twisted fully 180 degrees at first keeping his tail in close to his body but has he had almost fully circled, letting his tail out aiming for a killing blow to the side of Beastman's head. Just has Whiplash thought he was about to connect, Beastman used his agility to leap into the air and avoid the killer blow. He twisted his body in mid jump landing behind a now disorientated Whiplash, who had gone into a spin due to his tail not connecting with anything.  
With amazing speed and strength, Beastman grabbed Whiplash's tail and swung him round into the wall. Whiplash hit hard and even his tough skin could not help soften the blow and he crumpled to the floor, blood flowing from his head and face. Beastman now had the taste of blood and would not make the same mistake again and boast. He went straight in for the kill and leaped forward landing on whiplash and began to bite and claw at his opponent.  
But before he could fully break through the tough caligar skin both he and Whiplash were hit by a powerful magic bolt that sent them both flying across the room.

They both came to a stop and upon regaining their sense's they looked across towards the throne expecting to see Skeletor stood there due the power of the magic blast. To their surprise it wasn't the Lord of Destruction who had blasted them both but it was Evil Lynn. She was stood at the top of the throne steps and the purple orb at the top of staff was crackling with dark magic.

"You are both oversized, oafish brutes who are both wrong. Magic is still the way to lead us. I have just shown you both a slight taste of my magic and could have easily destroyed you both. I tell you both that you will stand down and end this fight and pledge allegiance to me or the next time I will kill you both" spoke Evil Lynn, her magic orb glowing as if ready to blast again.

Both Whiplash and Beastman had felt many of Skeletors magic blasts in the past but knew that Evil Lynn contained enough power to back up her claims. Both looked at each other and then back at Evil Lynn and bowed before her.

"Excellent" cackled Evil Lynn "Now take yourselves to the healers and repair your wounds"

"Tell me Evil Lynn, what makes you different from Skeletor?" asked Tri-Klops. The chief strategist and swordsman had silently been watching the Mer-Man and Clawful leave and the fight between Beastman and Whiplash. All the time waiting for the right time to speak.

"Our dear former master lost his way after letting Hordak corrupt him whilst turning him from Keldor to Skeletor. He became obsessed with the secrets within Castle Grayskull and wanting to take over the universe. My desires are more modest, we will leave Grayskull and its secrets and take over Eternia. With no He-Man we will be able to defeat the Masters and rule Eternia" replied Evil Lynn

"You words make sense Lynn, the masters will be weakened without He-Man but so are we" said Tri-Klops "With the loss of Skeletor and then Mer-man and Clawful leaving our ranks we will need to find replacements. Once that is done we will need to firstly gain control of the Dark Hemisphere before attacking the rest of Eternia"

Evil Lynn knew that this was correct. Since word had spread of Skeletor leaving Eternia other Warlords and Magicians would no doubt try to seize control of the Dark Hemisphere and Snake Mountain. There was the dark wizard Damon and his dark order in the sands of Doom and she had a personal vendetta against Count Marzo who was still in possession of his magic amulet. But her biggest fear was Rattlor, Tung Lashor and the traitor Kobra Khan who had managed to evade capture by the Masters, would manage to free King Hiss and the other Snakemen from their Eternos prison.

"Well then Tri-Klops will you pledge your allegiance to this cause and take position has main strategist and field commander and help me find new warriors"

After thinking over Evil Lynns question and seeing her display of power, Tri-Klops decided he would go along and keep observing "Yes Evil Lynn, I'll join you and I know a blacksmith who will be an excellent first recruit" replied Tri-klops "and one who will be loyal to me if you decide to turn on me Lynn" he muttered to himself

Two-Badd and Stinkor both pledged allegiance to Evil Lynn. She felt very happy with herself has she took her seat on the skull and bone throne. "And what says you Trap Jaw, will you pledge?" she could feel the power within the throne and it felt like the mountain was talking to her, testing her, has it had once done Skeletor and King Hiss when they had sat in it for the first time.

Trap Jaw was sat at the war table, the last week had been strange for him. His past was a mystery to him, he could remember the last few years and some of his youth but he could not remember a large part of his life. He had been told that he had been mortally wounded by some barbarians and Keldor had found him, killed the barbarians and helped save him with the help of a scientist called Galen Nycroft. But since Skeletor had left he had been having strange dreams of a man who was feared, who led armies into battle and attacking Snake Mountain. This man facing Keldor in battle, was he someone who he had been friends with had he been a relative. this man was blasted apart by Keldors magic but would not give up. The fog had cleared over the days and one name kept ringing in his mind... Kronis.

He now understood he was Kronis, he had been a Warlord and it was Keldor who had destroyed his face and arm and whilst he had been changed into Trap Jaw it had been Skeletors magic that had kept from remembering who he truly was and just another obedient minion. He was the one to lead the Evil Warriors and rule Snake Mountain

Evil Lynn was lost in her thoughts and it was like the Mountain was accepting her in the throne and it felt like it was telling her she was being attacked. She instinctively raised a magic barrier just has a laser blast struck. The force knocked her back in the throne and she went on the attack. She sent a magic blast in the direction the attack had come from. Due to having just created the barrier this attack was not her strongest. The magic blast impacted against another laser blast and the room was filled with smoke. The smoke began to clear and she could see Trap Jaw stood in the middle of it.

"How dare you attack me, I am your new master" she screamed

"Hear me Evil Lynn, I now remember who I truly am. I am no longer someone's minion. I was Kronis, a leader of armies and a warlord to strike fear into the hearts of my enemies. The charms that Skeletor had cast on me to keep me from remembering are no longer effective"

"You fool Trap Jaw. Do you think you can beat me? Your blast couldn't penetrate my barrier. Look around so called Warlord, you are outnumbered" Replied Evil Lynn laughing at the situation

Trap Jaw surveyed his surroundings. Evil Lynn was right he was outnumbered, Stinkor and Two Badd were in attack position but it was Tri-Klops who worried him the most out of the three. His optic was on stun and sword was drawn, he was a formidable warrior and swordsman.

"Look at you all, you sicken me. Siding with that witch, she will turn on you all when it suits her" Trap Jaw turned to face Tri-Klops "You sicken me the most. I expected mindless fools like the others to be easily persuaded but you I expected more" Trap Jaw took a defensive stance.

Upon hearing this both Two-Badd and Stinkor moved for an attack

"Stop you fools, he's wants you to be angry and attack him. It will make it easier for him to defeat you if you are not coordinated. Keep your positions this is no longer the Trap Jaw we knew. He has his old memories back and is a more dangerous" Shouted Tri-Klops at both Two Badd and Stinkor who did as they were told.

"Tri-Klops you are better than being another minion join me, we'd take over armies and be unstoppable. The dark hemisphere  
will be ours"

"My place is here Trap Jaw, has should yours be" replied Tri-Klops

"You lived your life in the shadow of Skeletor, has did I. But now I offer you something better, a true destiny. But you choose to now live in the shadow of this witch" Trap Jaw said keeping his laser arm at the ready

"Fate determines the outcome of all things great and small. In due time my destiny will be revealed, Trap Jaw" replied Tri-Klops

"Waiting on fate is nothing more than an excuse for lack of motivation and I believed you to be more than that Tri-Klops"

"Enough of this petty talk Trap Jaw or do you want to be called Kronis now" said Evil Lynn mockingly "so mighty warlord, your plan has been fooled by my strategist, you may as well give up"

Trap Jaw keeping his defensive stance turned to Evil Lynn "A true warrior knows when the right time is to attack properly and when he is testing his enemies. Remember Lynn you place too much reliance on your magic. You have no tactical knowledge for leading. For all Skeletors obsession with Grayskull and his reliance on magic, he was a warrior. That is something you are not and tri-Klops will not always be here to advise you. Keep my seat warm witch, we shall meet again soon"

"I have heard enough of your veiled threats, you were a nobody has Kronis and you are still a nobody now. but you shall soon be dead" screamed Evil Lynn "kill him" she ordered.

Before she could summon a magic bolt or before any of the Evil Warriors could attack. Trap Jaw fired a single laser bolt that struck one of the pipes in Stinkor's protective armour. The pipe broke and his noxious gas began to fill the room, within seconds the room was filled with thick green gas.

"Someone stop that gas, where is Trap jaw" shouted Evil Lynn

Stinkor managed to cover the pipe and Evil Lynn conjured a magic wind to blow the gas out of the room. Trap Jaw was no longer in the room.

"Shall we go after him" asked Two Badd

"No let him leave" replied Evil Lynn

"Are you sure? Trap Jaw could be a potentially dangerous enemy, especially if is able to find allies" stated Tri-Klops who was sheathing his sword

"The fool has grandeur's beyond his level. He is one man, he will not last in the dark hemisphere" answered Evil Lynn taking her seat once again in the throne. "Now we all have jobs to do, Stinkor fix your armour and Two Badd you must know potential new warriors from you bounty hunter days. Assist Tri-Klops and if you are successful I will reverse the spell Skeletor used to fuse you together"

"Yes I know a couple of bounty hunters who will make excellent warriors and then we will be free again" replied a very excited Two Badd

With that the warriors left the throne room and the battle for Snake Mountain had ended. In the lower corridors of Snake Mountain, Trap Jaw was making his way to a secret room he had stored some weapons and provisions many years ago. He stopped suddenly, spun around and levelled is laser towards the roof shadows

"Why are you following me?" demanded Trap Jaw

"Very good Trap Jaw, not many people know I am around" replied Webstor, creeping from the shadows. His multiple red eyes coming into view. Webstor was the most cunning and vicious of the arachna race. His ability to use the shadows and spin webs to trap his enemies made him a very dangerous opponent and Trap Jaw kept his guard up.

"I don't care for your compliments Webstor. Tell me the reason for spying on me or I will test your ability to dodge a laser bolt" demanded Trap Jaw once again

Webstor pounced to the floor so fast that it took Trap jaw by surprise. "Do not worry Trap Jaw, I have not been sent by Evil Lynn. Like you, I do not care for the witch and her ego. I am here to offer you something you will need and want"  
"And what are you offering me"

"Well I have been spying but not on you. I have been spying on Skeletor for my true master but now Skeletor is gone things have changed and I think you would like to meet my master" said Webstor springing to the wall.

"What can your master offer me and who is he?" asked a now curious Trap Jaw

"My master can offer you skilled warriors to assist you. But I will let him explain to you fully and introduce himself" replied Webstor "If you wish to speak with him then make your way to the town of Tahryn and I will meet you there, it will take you three cycles to reach it"

Webstor begin to use his webs to move swiftly towards the exit "oh and if you don't know Tahryn that well, its on the edge of the city of Al Baron" and with that Webstor disappeared into the shadows

Trap Jaw stood thinking for a while and then muttered to himself "Tahryn it is then"


	4. Chapter 3 - New Allegiances

**Chapter 4: New Allegiances**

A small tavern within the Dark Hemisphere, a resting spot on a long road for weary travellers but also a spot for bandits and theives. The Dark Hemisphere is a cruel place and even a spot where you think you can rest can also be your final resting place.

The tavern was busy with the sounds of voices and the clanking on tankards. But a lone figure sat in the corner. A cloak over his body and the hood pulled over his head. On his table was a tankard but it is what he was doing that had attracted the attention of three bandits. The bandits had noticed the stranger when they had entered the tavern due to him counting some gold and silver pieces. All three knew who their next target was.

They observed the stranger finish his drink and place his gold and silver pieces in a small bag in readiness to leave. The bandits decided it was time to set up an ambush. Two of the bandits, one a yellow furred Qadian male and the other a green scaled small repton both left the tavern. The third bandit a large Fantuan remained, the stranger observed all this and almost chuckled to himself. This was exactly what he wanted.

The stranger got up to leave and has he walked to the door he saw the Fantuan get up from his seat and follow him. The stranger had just walked out and stopped to see both the Qadian and Repton stood in front of him. The Qadian was stood to his left and the Repton to his right and with the Fantuan behind him he knew he was surrounded.

"Stranger, you have some nerve walking into our tavern and showing off your gold and silver pieces. You are either stupid or suicidal?" shouted the Fantuan. The stranger stood there and didn't reply.

"You have two options. Either you hand over the gold and silver and we may let you leave here or we take them by force and this will be your last stop. Personally I hope you choice the latter option"

Still the stranger just stood there and didn't reply. But under his hood he was enjoying how this was all turning out. The Repton became impatient and drew his dagger and took a step forward.

"Have you lost your tongue stranger?" shouted the Fantuan, who was now becoming frustrated by the strangers lack of response "well looks like Ska-Ler wants to take your things by force, so..."

Before the Fantuan could utter another word, a laser bolt shot from the stranger. The Repton, Ska-Ler stopped walking forward and crumpled to the floor. A large hole in his torso where the laser bolt blast had ripped through him.

The stranger spoke "Your second option was my choice and it is you who as walked into a ambush. Today you all die at the hands of Trap-Jaw!" and with that he threw off the cloak.

The Fantuan was shocked by who the stranger was.

"I don't care if you were Skeletor himself. You will pay for killing Ska-Ler" growled the Quadian.

Like all Quadians he had amazing agility and speed. His attack was quick and he came at Trap-Jaw, his sword drawn ready to kill. Trap-Jaw tapped a button on the inside of his right cybernetic arm and the laser rifle disappeared inside and was replaced by a metal hook. It was just in time has he managed to use it to block the sword strike. In one swift move he had gone from defense to attack. He pushed the Quadian back and then swung his hook straight through his side, ripping through his ribs and stomach. The Quadian let out a death howl and went limp.

With a maniacal laugh Trap-Jaw threw the dead Quadian straight at the Fantuan. The impact of the dead body hitting him knocked him to the floor. His dead partner laying on top of him. He threw the body off him and went into a rage. He got up and drew his war axe "You will pay for killing my friends" he roared. He drew his axe in his right hand and charged.

"You've just done exactly what I knew you would do. Letting your rage take over has just sealed your death" Trap-Jaw muttered to himself.

He tapped the button again on his cybernetic arm and the hook disappeared and was replaced by a clamp with razor sharp teeth. Has his opponent swung his axe down in a fit of rage, Trap-Jaw used his clamp to grab the Fantuans axe arm. The Fantuan was a large strong man but Trap-Jaws cybernetic arm was too powerful and the strike was instantly stopped. He twisted his cybernetic clamp to the left and broke his opponents arm at the elbow. The Fantuan let out a loud scream and dropped his axe, due to the pain. Trap-Jaw caught the axe in his left hand and stuck it into his opponents chest.

"You are no warrior. A true warrior never lets their emotions for fallen comrades effect their fighting stratergy in battle" he sneered "You have my permission to die. Be happy that you died a quick death to the future warlord of the Dark Hemisphere"

With that he let go of the Fantuans dead body, He surveyed the carnage around him and the three dead bodies. He took the spoils of his victory and removed their gold and silver pieces. When he had taken the last of the pieces he looked up and saw a small crowd had gathered outside the tavern. He tapped the button again and the clamp was replaced by a cybernetic hand. He stood there covered in blood from his kills and shouted "Anyone else want to test me?"

The crowd remained silent and some began moving back into the tavern.

"Who is the stable hand? where are these fools wagon and steads?" he demanded

A small Thenurian stepped forward, he was no more than three foot tall and nervously stated "I am the stablehand and I will show you to the stables, mighty Trap-Jaw"

"Lead me to them little one"

He then followed the stablehand towards the stables.

"Why didn't you just take their steads whilst they drunk in the Tavern? Thats what I would have done"

"That is where we differ, small one. I am no thief, I am a warrior and a warrior never steals. He takes the things he wants"

"I understand"

"Now stop asking me questions and lead me to my new steads before I loose my patients" trap-Jaw demanded

With that they disappeared into the stables and a few minutes later he came out riding a carriage being pulled by two Unilopes. They headed away from the tavern and on towards Tahryn.

From some nearby trees a figure moved from the shadows. Webstor had watched the entire fight "Oh yes, Trap-Jaw. Now that you are no longer clouded by Skeletors magic, you will be the perfect weapon for my master"

Elsewhere in the Dark Hemisphere, the Dark Lands. This area is the darkest part of the Dark Hemisphere. Though the Dark Hemisphere was always in perpetual darkness, during the day it was as if it was sunset all day. However in the Dark Lands region even during the day it is total darkness. It is said that even before Hordak attempted the spell of separation and created the light and dark hemispheres. The Dark Lands were already in total darkness and was said to be created by the evil witch Shokoti and her cult the Nocturnals during the age of the Council of Elders. Her sanctuary, the Temple of Darkness had been lost in the Sands of Mystery but was said to contain great power.

A small Palezeean thief makes his way from a campsite of travelling herders, counting the silver pieces he had stolen.

"Yes this makes me happy. Another good raid" he smuggley muttered to himself

He made his way towards the Dark Forest to get shelter before anyone woke and realised their pieces were missing. Has he made his way into the forest he found his path blocked by a figure that was shadowed by the darkness. He couldn't make out anything of the person blocking his path bar their outline.

"I haven't done anything" he stammered believing that the figure was one of the herders

"I have no interest in what you may have taken" replied the figure. His voice sounded soulless and cold

The Palezeean soundly started to shake and stammered "Wha.. wha.. what do you want?"

"I am hungry and need energy" he chillingly replied

"Bu.. But I have no food. I could steal you some"

"Its not food I need from you. Do you feel scared? can you see your fears?"

The Palezeean found himself feeling numb and began thinking about the herders waking and catching him.

"Yes I can feel your fear and now is the time to feed" with that the figure came into view. he looked like you could see through him and see his skeleton. then suddenly his skeleton began to glow a eerie green that filled the Palezeean with terror and fear

The Palezeean was dumb with fear, all he could think about was being beaten by the herders and then hung.

"Yes I can feel your fear feeding me, making me stronger"

The green light faded and the Palezeean was on the verge of passing out and managed to stammer "Wh.. who are you?"

"I am Scareglow and I am Eternias worst nightmare"

With that the Palezeean passed out

Scareglow picked up his scythe and walked to the edge of the forest. He had been watching the herders when he had seen the Palezeean steal from them. He had been waiting for them to sleep before killing them and then resting. He took the pieces from the unconscious victim and made his way to the campsite.

A few minutes later dead bodies laid at the side of the campsite and Scareglow sat feeding at the side of a fire. He finished eating and looked around. What had he become, he had once been the great wizard, Karak-Nul. He had been powerful and sought the powers of Grayskull. In his time he had slaughtered anyone who had stood in his way with the help of his trusteed Fighting Foe Men

But they were stopped by the sorceress of Grayskull, Kuduk Ungol and the cosmic enforcer Strobo. His Fighting Foe Men had been cast into a ice tomb and sent to the wastelands of the frozen north. He had been far to dangerous to risk being found and was stripped of his magic and sent to another dimension where he was subjected to his fears for eternity, has punishment for his crimes. Over the countless years he had managed to control those fears and use them for his own and he had changed from Karak-Nul to Scareglow.

He had been brought back to Eternia by Skeletor, who had used the Elixir of Schneidor to open a portal for him to pass through. He had been told in return for his servitude then he would be returned to his former magical self. He had faced the new champion of Grayskull, the warrior He-Man and been defeated, Upon returning to Snake Mountain he had been humiliated by Skeletor and told his powers would not be returned to him. He was nobodies servant and had left and since been wondering the Dark Lands feeding of peoples fears to keep his strength. He needed his magic powers back.

His thoughts were replaced by anger. he threw his food down and shouted "What have I become. I am reduced to a scavenger, I am the great wizard Karak-Nul"

Suddenly thunder crashed above him and a mini cyclone appeared. Scareglow grabbed his scythe.

"Scareglow or should I call you Karak-Nul?" came a chilling evil voice

"Who asks of me? and how do you know my name?"

"Karak-Nul, I know you were once a feared wizard, Who even worried the cosmic enforcers but now you are reduced to this"

"No one talks to me like that. Show yourself coward" Demanded Scareglow

"I am no coward you fool" replied the voice, sounding even more evil

The clouds began to move and took the terrifying image of Hordak

"Hordak"

"Yes Scareglow"

"But you were destroyed so many years ago in your battle with King Grayskull"

"No, like you I was cast into another dimension. I was cast to Despondos and like you I want to walk upon Eternia again and take my revenge. But I need your help"

"But why should I help you and how can I without my magic powers?"

"I can restore your magic powers that were taken from you and make you powerful again. Help release me and join my Evil Horde and we will bring Eternia to its knees"

"You can give me back my magic powers?"

"Yes Scareglow and you will be more powerful than ever"

Scareglow thought about this. He had read the legends of how powerful Hordak was but with his powers back he would no longer be this week shadow of his former self. He could find and release his Fighting Foe Men and they would be a rival for Hordak and his Horde. It would pain him to call someone master but the prise was to great.

"Tell me what I need to do master?" he asked

Hodak gave a grunting, cackled laugh "Very good. Firstly you were summoned here by my former pupil Skeletor using the Elixir of Schniedor"

"So I need to return to Snake Mountain for it?"

"No that fool used it all. The only person who ever used it was Shokoti, when she tried to summon the sleeping beast. You need to travel to the Temple of Shokoti in the Sands of Mystery, There you will find the Elixir"

"But the Temple as been lost for centuries, buried within the sands"

"I know the location of the Temple and your scythe will guide you to it"

Suddenly lightening struck the scythe and sent pain through Scareglow. Suddenly the it felt like he was one with the scythe and he knew where he needed to go.

"You now know the location, Scareglow"

"Yes master but it will take me many cycles to make it there"

"You are near the village of Simonian. Go there and find the one called Galen Nycroft. This man found my former sanctuary, the Fright Zone and took things belonging to me. One of these is Night Stalker, a cyborg steed that will carry you to the temple and then to the Fright Zone. Bring Nycroft with. He will guide you to the Fright Zone and then answer to me for his thefts"

"But how will I know.." But Scareglow was stopped in mid question by the crashing of thunder

"Enough, I have told you what you need to do. Your rewards are great, Scareglow. Don't make me find someone else, now do has I say" demanded Hordak  
"Yes master" replied Scareglow through gritted teeth

The thunder stopped and the image of Hordak disappeared. Scareglow took the spoils from his kills and set on his way to Simonian.

"Be careful how you talk to me Hordak, for once my power is returned and added to my fear powers I will be your equal. And with my Fighting Foe Men returned, I will take over the Evil Horde and then Eternia" he muttered to himself


End file.
